


What We Hide Beneath Our Heart

by OviQi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BAMF Haruno Sakura, Bittersweet, Eventual Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sakura is Sakura, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, kakashi is kakashi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2020-06-03 02:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19454038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OviQi/pseuds/OviQi
Summary: Sakura had always been neglected, throughout her life to the point she's 18. She hides horrible things from the past and live in obsessive lies. Not one can see if they weren't geniuses.Kakashi had always payed attention to Naruto and Sasuke, but he never forgets about Sakura. She was his favorite, sweet, and caring. A love struck teenage until the day he handed her to Tsunade and as she gets older, secrets and lies are revealed. Kakashi is hurt by the fact of what happens and what he didn't offered himself to look at when he had the chance to save her from her past and going into a very dangerous position of an shinobi. The Lion's Den.Both Kakashi and Sakura aren't ready for the path that made them stumble to each other. They start hating but realize that they always had care for each other and more!!





	1. Night Street

**Author's Note:**

> Ok sooooo..... This is my first time posting a work here and I might make mistakes and I dont even know if i should make this a full story with chapters ya know? Or just some one-shot. Please be welcomed to criticize somethings I did wrong so I could improve but please don't go too far. Im also an inexperience writer just like I side on my Bio. 
> 
> This page is like a prologue or just some one page thingie and um.... This starts at Sakura being 17 and there's no war....so some characters that should be dead are alive and in fact, there is no orginazition of Akatsuki. Im very sorry if you don't like this and think It wasted your time! This page isnt long either...Im still thinking.^~^

A women walked down through the street of Konoha and let out a breath she had been holding. She walked around a block and arrived at her destinition. She knocked twice and the door swunged open with a blonde who seemed so surprised...dramatically. "Omg!!! Forehead is that you? Your late!" Ino pointed a finger at her accusley which made Sakura rolled her eyes at her. "Will you let me in? Geez...It's getting kinda cold out here ya know" Sakura muttur which Ino heard and let Sakura in. Ino was celebrataing her 18th birthday, inviting almost everybody. Ino dragged her to a room and saw it was filled with Hinata and TenTen only. "Holy Shit! Sakura you look so stunning!! You look better than a pole dancer!" TenTen shot out and she squealed along with Ino while Hinata shared her a meek smile. "I didn't expect YOU to wear that" Ino pointed out and smirked "Trying to get laid tonight?" She asked and Sakura tch at her "Your funny, and No I'm not tryan to get laid. I only wored this kuz I knew you wanted me to wear this and plus it's your 18th birthday and I never listen to you sissss" She looked at Ino sweetly after what she said. "Well....Let's go party!!!" Ino shouted and dragged all four girls out of their private chatting room.

Sakura wore a dress that hugged her tightky, showing all her curves and beauty. It was short short and lacy too. She chosed it because it was purple and she had her hair curled and did her make up softly since she didn't need it with her natural beauty. 

The rest of the night went fast and she walked home alone. Sakura was thinking about things she shouldn't be thinking. It made her insecure and not worth it. She shook her head lightly not wanting ruin her mood. She closed her eyes and let the cold breeze of wind blow on her and she walked straight up. She didn't even notice anyone and bumped into a tall figure and she hissed. "Fuck, would you at least watch where you're heading!?" and she stomped aside. "Says the one who wasn't opening her eyes to see where she's looking" A deep familiar voice made her stay root to her spot and she mentally curse. She bumped into someone she didn't want to meet and she growled "Well.......I'm very sorry we collided after closing my eyes" Sakura bit out sarcastically and walked away.


	2. ...Alpha...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When all Sakura wanted to do was get away from him but she couldn't because Kakashi won't just chill the fuck down....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg!! I've been looking at my hits and it's been rising! From 13 to 178 or sumthin? But thanks for the kudos too and please leave comments!! It makes me happy and I changed a lot of the tags and added new ones if you see...I also finally decided to make this story a full one with chapters!! And for those who are reading and is writers themselves, Im waiting for y'all updates kuz I luv it. No caps 😄😄 And If want to know how long I write my chapters, I write about 1000 words or over but right now, this is just beginning so Im going slow and writing shorter than I usually do. I'm also gonna post my other two works into AO3, it's from wattpad.😅😄💟💝😊

Kakashi didn't have anything to do so he decided to walk around the night street. He just didn't expext the event he was going into. When he turn around a block and walked straight, he saw a women. She wasn't paying attention to the street and they collided together. She shot him an angry glare and Kakashi rolled his eyes. He grit his teeth when she apologize sarcastically and walked away. Kakashi shunshin right in front of her and dragged her in a dark alley nearby.

"You don't sound sorry at all" He snarled at her. It made Sakura gasp and she frowned "You fucking care? kuz I don't." She growled and squirm against him. Kakashi pushed her harder against the wall and aim his lips at her ear. He bit her earlobe softly, making her shudder and whimper "You like this don't you?" He smirked and snarled at her. Sakura pushed him away from her. "Fuck off Hatake!" She bit out and turned around to walk out of the alley but she was pulled back by the wrist. She felt Kakashi push his body against her and into the wall. "Trying to walk out now are we?" He growled at her and he rub his nose against her neck and Sakura stilled. She felt the Alpha radiating off him and she panicked. 'Calm Down Sak, there's nothing to worry about' She told herself mentally. She shouldnt be worrying beacuse she had already took pills to hide her origin. No knew what she was and that was the way it is, except Tsunade and Shizune knew. "Get off..." She snarled at him but gasp when he bit her neck. "Mmm....s-stop" She murmur weakly and then whimpered when Kakashi sucked at her skin. Kakashi sniff at her hair and then he brought a hand up to the back of her neck and pulled her hair down "Why?" He asked her angrily "I-I'm sorry..." Sakura replied and he smirked. Sakura felt outraged and she pushed him with chakra "Bastard!...Don't touch me!!" She growled at him and stomped out the alley angrily. She hated Kakashi so much. He was a fucking bastard she couldnt resist at times which is why she hated getting near him just one bit. "I don't think I can promise that." He whispered and her eyebrow twitched. 

Sakura let out a sigh of relief when she got away from him and bit her lip. Why was she so weak when she was around him? She hated him after what happened 2 months ago. She was a strong kuniochi trained by Tsunade and a new elite jounin. He was an Alpha and she hated it, even though she took her pills, she couldn't resist the urge to show off her true origin. She wasn't supposed to, if she wanted to live a normal life and peace out. Sakura huffed and decided to shunshin to her apartment. 

She walked to her bedroom and look into the mirror observing herself. "Hmmm....he made a mess of me" She looked at her hair that was looking wild. She touched the mark on her neck that was left from him biting her and she flushed. 'Stop It Sak, you're not supposed to be acting like this around him...you hate him right?'. She thought to herself. "Fuck Hatake" She cursed and turn off the light and plomped down on her bed not bothering to change. 

Sakura got up instinctly when she felt a presence in her room "What did ya say?" Kakashi asked with a husky voice, deep and dark and she riled up. "What the fuck are you doing in my room!" She shouted at him and he dashed at her and pin her to her bed. Her wrist was being held up at the headboard by his huge right hand and she tried to struggle away "Shhh......You wouldn't want to wake your neighbors would you?" He asked and smirked at the sight of her while tracing his left hand on her lips which she bit in a reply. "What do you want?" She ask him, not bothering to look at him. He didn't answer her for awhile but when he did, she kicked his thigh. "Hmmmm.......Right...Did YOU perhaps said you wanted to fuck me?" Kakashi sent her a wolfish grin with a dark glint in his eyes. "I think you heard me wrong" Sakura barked out at him and try to pull her wrist free but she couldn't gather her strength, even her chakra. "It's such a turn on to see you this vulnerable ya know? What happen to all your strength?" Kakashi whispered in her ear and he even marjed the last word. "Sh-shut up!" She growled at him which made him smirked and sakura felt weak then, she didn't know why but she give in his hold. "Don't worry, I blocked your chakra so you couldn't use it and.....If you keep doing that...Im might fuck you right now like you wanted to." He told her in a deep dark voice that send chills down her spine and he proved it by slamming his hips against her's. "Haa..." Sakura gasp at tue feeling of his hardening cock in his pants. "I never said I wanted to fuck you asshole!" She bit out and Kakashi give a mischievous smirk "Oh? I think you do though, from the way your body is reacting to me....I think both our bodies is compatible.." He said and ground his hips against her, suggesting what he meant. Just as if he was right, Kakashi slyly grin when he felt her shudder and tried to bit back a moan. "Did I forget to tell you how sexy you look?....You make me want to devour you....ravish you.." He ground out the last bit of his talk and pulled his mask down. He crashed his lips against Sakura and kissed her, Sakura, at first fought against the kiss but stopped when he grinded against her. "N...no..ahh.." She moaned and she felt Kakashi grin against her lips "I...h-hate...you" She snarled at him after trying to escape his lips that made her weak and spread her legs wider for him. "Hmmm.......I find that hard to believe but I hate you too" He growled at her. 

Sakura and Kakashi never intended this to happen but it just did. 2 months ago, she was planning to join ANBU and ask Iruka, him, and Kakashi. Iruka and Tsunade seem interested about her conversation and encouraged her to, saying she would definitely make it even if there was an obstacles. Kakashi........she never wanted to ask him but she had to since he had been her former sensei...a bad one.

........TBC.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please....if you want to..also share to friends!!😅😄😄😊💟


	3. Doesn’t have to be told.....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura signs up for the Jounin exam.....

2 MONTH AGO 

—————————————————————————————————————

Sakura was excited. She heard the news about the jounin exam and she wanted to sign up but she’d had to ask her mentor and a few other adults. In was around 4 pm so the street was very crowded. She went went by civilians, trying not to bump into any of them as she made her way to the Hokage tower. She had never felt this executed since her team had departed and it felt nice. She got to the tower but before she headed in, she went behind the building and pulled out her cig. She lit it up with her match and put in her mouth. It helped her relax and calm down. When she got done with it she threw it on the ground and crushed it with her feet. She took some candy before heading in and going up the there’s to the Hokage office. She walked in without knocking and shut the door behind her. “Knock on the damn door” Tsunade commented and pissed off at the fact that a few certain people don't knock on the door before coming in. Sakura looked around the room and stopped her movement. She saw Iruka, and…a mop of silver hair. Good. She needed them anyway. 

“What did you come here for? If you came here for more tasks, there is none for you anymore since you literally completed it all.” Tsunade spoke to her and she didn’t bother hiding her eye roll. “That is not the reason why I came here.” Sakura stated and looked straight at her mentor. Tsunade sighed and waved off Kakashi and Iruka to step back. “Speak” the old impatient woman demanded her and she decided not to ask Kakashi and Iruka anymore since the Hokage was going to be her first answer. “I’m asking if I’d be qualified enough for jounin.” She spoke and Tsunade clenched her fist. Sakura heard a gasp and a sigh behind her and she ignored it all. “Did you decide carefully before coming here?” Tsunade asked and Sakura blinked twice and the woman took it as a yes. “I thi—.” The Hokage spoke up but her sentence got cut off, “No I don't think she’s…..” Kakashi interrupted and made sure not to finish the sentence and he knew that Tsunade knew what he meant. Sakura was not a fool to not know what he meant but it didn’t change the fact that it hurts. She hid her emotions and gulped down a breath. Tsunade looked around and the silence stretch out for 3 minutes. 

Tsunade looked at Iruka for his opinion but he gave an awkward smile and turned around. She sighed and made eye contact with Sakura. She was definitely Italy going to feel guilty about this after what she was going to say to Sakura.

“Sak__” She opened her mouth to speak but was only able to finish the first part of Sakura’s name when Sakura interrupted her. 

“I get it.” She let out a bitter laugh and tilted her chin backward before speaking again.

“I knew what you were gonna say before coming here.” The three looked confused and Sakura spoke one more time “The thing is I came here for your opinions. But not for you to decide whether I should sign up or not.” She stated and before someone interrupted her she said the last thing she had to say “I've already signed in anyway.”.

She turned around and walked past her past Sensei’s and when she got to the door the Hokage spoke up “Look Sakura, what we meant was you needed more training an__” Sakura didn’t let her finish her sentence again “More training?” She scoffed and let out a breath she been holding “I am not fucking stupid and we all know what it meant so there is no point of lying.” Sakura opened the door and shut it softly. She wanted to slammed it but that would show off her anger and that was something she did not want. She ran down the stairs and got outside quickly and shifted aside to let people in. It’ll always be like this, no one ever had faith in her and knew her abilities as a shinobi. She was that one girl that was an anchor to them. That’s what they think but Sakura had her secrets. She walked back to her apartment and when she got there. Strong arms pulled her in the alley between her apartment and a different building. She looked up to the person and glared, “What the fuck do you want?” She asked quietly, she felt tired so she didn’t want to yell. “I’m sorry about what had happened.” Iruka spoke and looked at her tenderly and Sakura shook her head, Iruka never spoke once and that was nothing “It’s not you” she said and put her head on his chest. He wrapped her arms around her and smiled “I think you being a jounin is hooooot…..You’re trained by the Hokage and your talented and fierce.” He stated making Sakura blush “Stop” she whined and he chuckled “Not until you cheer up” he replied and Sakura huffed “Not everyone is perfect” Iruka spoke and Sakura smiled up at him. “Thanks” she tweeted sweetly and kissed him on the cheek and she headed inside her apartment and waved Iruka a ‘Bye’ before closing her door. 

Iruka and her had became close over the years. They were like best friends now and he was such a wonderful person. One of people she trusted was him. She went to her kitchen and brew hot water for her coffee and sat down. She had trained for several months and study before the exam. Speaking of exam, it was tomorrow.

*************************************************************************************************

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

*************************************************************************************************

‘Rrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiinnnnnnggggg’ 

Sakura slammed her alarm and got up. She did a few stretches before heading towards her bathroom for a shower. She had made sure all bruises and cuts were healed and she ate proteins and snacks that will give her energy for the exam, not too much energy though. 

Sakura heard knocks at her door and she frowned. She did remember people visiting her this early. As she walked to the door, she held her breath and when she turned the doorknob and pulled the door open, she let the breath she had been holding out and cleared her throat. “May I enter?” Kakashi asked and she stood there, shocked to see him at her door. The man waved his hands at her face and she flinch instantly. “Aa—sure” she squeaked and let him through. What was he doing here since they barely ever contact each other. She could only assume that he came to talk about her jounin exam.

————————————————————————-

Kakashi Hatake felt horrible for some reason. He had told what he thought of Sakura but he felt something sitting on his chest. He did not visit Sakura to think of this, he had only came to talk it out of here. She must’ve been out of her mind to think of signing up for the exam. The battles were insane since you either die or win. “Are you serious about the exam?” He bit out harshly at Sakura when he only meant to ask properly. He watched as she frowned and blink twice.

Ahhh

He almost forgot she had a habit of saying yes by blinking twice. “Look it’s dangerous and if you make it, that’s great!” He spoke again and grit his teeth “But once you make it in there’s no backing out and it’s way more if you make it ANBU.” He added and watch Sakura’s face contort in annoyance and she opened her mouth to speak “So what? My life over millions? It’s worth the risk! And who in the world would care? I have no one so be it and I can only depend on myself.” She barked out and gave him a heavy stare. The anger and confusion on her face would’ve been hard for others to read but he could see all. She took a sharp breath in and let out with a huff. I’m going in since my battle is the last round. Kakashi clenched his jaw and his hands wanted to reach for her and cup her face but he couldn’t do it. 

A lot of people cared for her. He knew that but just don’t know who.

She had her best friend Ino Yamanaka right?

What about Naruto?

He wouldn’t count himself in since the first day he had been her former Sensei, he had paid attention to Naruto and Sasuke and only spare Sakura a few glances and time to train her simple things. She was the fastest learner, she had learned moves he had taught to the three before the others. Her chakra was controlled and balanced. He knew it was too late when he realized Sakura would’ve been best if he had been a reliable teacher. He had recommended Tsunade about Sakura when she turned 14. He and the woman watched Sakura trained by herself secretly. Tsunade was amuse and told him “She’s going to be one of the best sages in the next generation.” He had nodded and waved bye to the old lady as she had walked up to Sakura asking her allowance. 

He saw the look on her face. Most people would’ve been so excited but she stood there and zoned out. A few moments later she had said ‘Sure’ and bowed to leave and Kakashi knew something was wrong but he didn’t bother to find out. If he had he could’ve kept Sakura from being the person she was right now but he was a big fool. 

“Fine, do whatever you want but don’t blame anyone if you regret anything.” He bit out and walked up to Sakura and stared at her green dull eyes that used to be bright that he didn’t even know if this was Sakura.  
She pushed him away and rolled her eyes “As if I’m going to ever listen to what you have to say.” She scoffed and walked out her door. She didn’t need to be cautious about her apartment. Kakashi was old enough to know what ‘Locking the Door’ when you leave the building is and he could also just leave since no one would bother to invade her apartment. 

—————————————————————————————————————

Sakura hurried to the stadium without passing any looks to civilians or some friends. She was probably late right now. It was too early for her but wanted to spectate the other ninjas tactics, strategies, and look for their weakness. 

When she got there she had looked at her file. 

Raku Inuzuka

Ah.

She was going against one of Kiba’s cousins. Shit. She really does not want Kiba to be bragging at her when the battle was done. The battles were dangerous but there’s always a possible way for a round to end without death.

For those who understand sense of acknowledgment then they’d know who’s winning or that they do not need to die. It’s really unreasonable to fight till death just to get in a rank or ANBU. 

Sakura stood on the balcony as she watched two shinobi fight each other. She tilts her head back as she closes her eyes and let out a deep sigh. 

Ughhhhhhhh……….it was getting sooooooooo boring so she decided to walk out to the hallway. 

“Bored?” A deep voice asked her from behind and she turned around. “Yamato!” She gasped out his name and she raised her eyebrows at him. She did not expect to see him here and right now he was a few feet in front of her and giving her a smug smile.

“Your face says it.” He told her and she give a fake pout “Do I look that obvious?” Yamato chuckled at her and stepped up closer to her and he brought his head to her ears and whispered in it “I can recommend something fun before you go up.” Sakura shivered at what he had told her and she let out a shaky breath. “Please, You're one of the boring men I've known. “Well I have something on my mind right now so……” He trailed off as he brushed his lips against her soft ear. Sakura squeezed her thighs together and trying to stop Yamato from having a big affect on her. 

Shit.

She could feel herself getting wet just from thinking of what he was complying. “I fucking hate you.” She spoke and pulled him alongside her to a nearby room that was not going to be used. “I love you.” He tried to surpass his laugh as she contort her face into annoyance when he had said that and he locked the door behind them. Sakura walked to the large window screen and looked out.  
She was amazed by the view. It was a better angle to look at the battles. “Was this what you were talking about?” She asked Yamato who sat on a chair beside her, “Not really but you seem to enjoy it.” He grumbled out but chuckled as he watched her get lost in amusement. “It looks so nice here, oh my! Look at the sky, it's a beautiful sea of purple!” She squealed in excitement while Yamato widened his eyes at her. He had never seen her this excited and happy for a long time. She looked so carefree that he would’ve joined her along but she needed that alone. “Beautiful as you.” He stated and watch her turn around with some type of glint in her eyes “I should reward you for this before my round.” She sat down on his lap facing the window. They would not be seen since the window was a black screen on the other side. “What’s my reward then?” He asked her as he rested his chin on her shoulder. A shiver ran down Sakura’s spine and she breathes out shakily. She knew he knew that her body was very sensitive so she waited for him to do something.  
“You want a reward?” Sakura asked and he nodded. “I should get one right?” He asked and Sakura purred,

“It’ll be quick then.”


	4. ......A Little Reward.....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little smutty part before Sakura’s match.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no knowledge of fight scenes and when that comes, Ion know what to do. I think I might be skipping those scenes.

Recap: 

“It’ll be quick then.”

…………….

“It’ll be quick then.”She pursues him before turning her body the other way to face him. 

She pressed her lips to his and wry his mouth open. 

While tangling her tongue with his, she grind on top of his crotch and Yamato groan. He grumbled about something….sexyass woman. 

She gasped when he ground back against her. 

Shit

She felt wet. His hardness was huge as ever. 

Yamato's cock was just thick and huge and she liked it very much even though he said she was just very tight. 

Her hands roamed over his hard muscular body and then stopped at the fly of his pants. 

She opened up his fly and his cock sprung out in its glory. She bit her lip getting excited and nervous at the time. 

"I want you inside me right now.." She purred at him and Yamato complied. "Of course…" He let her stroke him as he pulled up her skirt and cupped her sex. 

She was soaked and heated. He slid her panties aside and let her up a little to place the tip of his cock at her entrance. 

She danced her hips in circle and moaned out his name.

Yamato groan he pleasure as he landed a hand on her toned ass and slammed her down on his cock without warning which caused Sakura to yelp and let out a loud mewl at the sudden feel of his large cock entering her. 

She moaned in pleasure as he pumped up into her roughly and she couldn't help but call him captain. She knew he liked it...he growled at the title and fastened his pace. "Uhnnn...ohh...god..captain...your so huge" She moaned in between words and when Yamato pushed her forward closer to him, her face contorted into pleasure and her eyes rolled back. 

"Shit...tight..ass..pussy!!" Yamato hissed in pleasure as he felt her walls tightening around his cock. Yamato's cock was just so big and fat that she could feel him fill her up completely. 

He got a little bigger and was too big for her vagina. He stretched her out to the extreme and Sakura shriek out a moan. "Captain!...ahhnng...too big…" She moaned as Yamato pulled up her crop top and bra. Her breast bounced freely and shined really rosy in front of him. 

Yamato stared at her in awe and sucked on her nipples. 

He rubbed his face in between the softness of her breast and he bit her nipples hardly making Sakura whimpered in both pleasure and pain. 

He continued to toy with her breast while he thrusted up into her core harder and faster. Sakura had already started grounding down on him after being able to accommodate to his enormous size. 

Sakura hands found their way on his bicep and head. "Ohhh..yess...harder captain...uhhnngggg!!!" She blabbered and arched her back as more pleasure rippled within her. Yamato kissed up her everywhere leaving bruise marks. 

"Ohhh..Sakura...your so hot and wet darling" He growled loving the way she coated his cock with her juices and the lewd sounds she made and the wet sound their connection made as he fucked her in pleasure to please himself. 

He pulled back from her skin to watch as her full breasts bounce to the rhythm of their humping as she rode his cock with power Her eyes were glazed while one of it was closed and the other opened and rolled back. 

Tongue sticking out, she always looked sexy in such a state. Sakura felt too much pleasure she was falling apart. 

His cock just kept hitting the deepest part of her and the good spots so she couldn't handle all of it any longer. 

The coil in her stomach tighten and then her climax hit. She cummed around Yamato cock who groan at the feeling of her tightness and climax. 

He felt her juices sliding down his cock and wetting his balls and pants. He continued to thrust into her until he came. 

Sakura still felt sensitive by then and to prevent her from screaming out in pleasure, he swallowed it all with a kiss. 

They eventually calmed down and Sakura give him a sweet smile. "I have to get ready captain.." She purred while fixing herself and spraying herself with a scent to remove the smell of sex. 

"That was nice darling.." Yamato sighed and gave her a peck on the cheek. "Good luck and stay alive" He told her before setting off to the arena to watch. 

Her match was coming up after all. 

She took a few pills to regain her strength back. Healed up her sore thighs before following after him inside.

She didn't notice two dark onyx eyes following her every move.

Said man scoffed at her and glared at her….he soften up and wished her a silent luck before he went inside, he went to a nearby shop and bought something for her, it was expensive but he didn't mind, she deserved a reward no matter the outcome of her battle.

**Author's Note:**

> Yep!! That's It!!......Help Me?😁😊😅


End file.
